


Not while I'm around.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [82]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "I should kill him."Sherlock doesn't have a lot of patience with people who hurt his John.





	Not while I'm around.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by an artwork I saw on Tumblr made by archiaart. You can find them here; https://archiaart.tumblr.com/  
> And this is the artwork in particular. https://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/56107435454/nothing-no-one-hurts-whats-mine
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Could someone tell me if I rated this ficlet correctly? I'm never sure between general or teen but since they do kiss I decided teen. Please let me know if that is correct.

 

“John!”

 

Sherlock was by his side in milliseconds, hands grabbing John’s head as his red eyes scanned every particle. 

 

“I’m- I’m fine.” John breathed out, heart still racing as he grabbed hold of Sherlock, more to make sure Sherlock wouldn’t leave than that he needed the support. 

 

“He hurt you.” Sherlock snarled, turning his head to the man on the ground. John held Sherlock tighter but Sherlock just growled and there was a flicker of satisfaction in John’s stomach when the man whimpered in fear, curling into himself. Sherlock gave one last hiss before he turned back to John and goosebumps formed as John was met with a pair of sharp, long fangs. 

 

“I should kill him.” 

 

“No. We need him, remember.” John couldn’t stop a smile when Sherlock huffed in irritation. Sherlock in full vampire mode was a force of nature and it always did complicated things to his heart and groin. Sherlock’s gloved fingers gently went over John’s face, wincing with John as he touched the bruised skin around John’s right eye.

 

“I should have-” 

 

“Stop it.” John scolded, squeezing Sherlock’s biceps as he shook his head. “This wasn’t your fault, Sherlock.” John gave a soft smile, heart skipping a beat when Sherlock returned it. His smile had an edge of danger to it because of the exposed fangs and John’s knees suddenly felt weak. 

 

“John?” Sherlock’s voice was laced with concern, his focus all-consuming as he took a step closer. John licked his lips, ignoring the man whimpering in front of them, ignoring the police sirens in the distance. All he focused on was Sherlock, drowning in the vampire’s red eyes. He bit his lip, his body feeling on fire and his fingers flexed as Sherlock’s eyes went down to his mouth. 

 

“Sherlock.” John whispered, leaning forward, fingers grabbing Sherlock’s coat so tightly the knuckles were almost white. He held his breath, heart leaping outside of his chest when Sherlock closed the distance between them. 

 

“John.” 

 

John’s whole body was buzzing by the way Sherlock said his name. It was full with need and desire, spoken like a promise and John kissed Sherlock again, smugly proud when the vampire let out a wanton growl. 

 

“We- we should get you home. Put some ice on that eye of yours.” Sherlock swallowed, blinking his eyes rapidly as he carefully stroked John’s cheek. It took a few more seconds for Sherlock to actually move, looking at John like he was the center of the universe. 

 

“Y-yeah, that would be good.” John shook his head lightly, lips tingling as he watched Sherlock walk to the man on the ground. John had forgotten all about him. The man whimpered again, trying to crawl away from Sherlock but Sherlock grabbed him by his suit jacket as if he weighed nothing. 

 

“You’re damn lucky we need you for our investigation otherwise you would have been dead already.” 

 

“Sherlock.” John stepped closer, placing a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder and Sherlock let go of the man seconds before DI Lestrade turned around the corner. 

 

“Are you sure we can leave already?” John asked 15 minutes later, watching the Met at work. 

 

“I’m going by the station tomorrow to go over everything. We almost have him, John.” Sherlock’s eyes shone brightly, the red now gone and John took Sherlock’s offered hand as they walked away from the alley. 

 

“Do you really think we’ll get Niklaus this time?” 

 

“I’m certain of it.” Sherlock hailed a cab, squeezing John’s hand before letting John get in first. Sherlock told the driver their address and he leaned down when the taxi drove away. John smiled when their eyes met, silence falling between them. Sherlock reached out his hand, hovering for a moment before he placed it on John’s knee. Suddenly there was a shyness in his eyes John hadn’t seen before. 

 

“Is this okay?” Sherlock looked down at his hand on John's knee and John smiled like a loon, covering Sherlock's hand with his own before answering. 

 

“Of course it is.”

 

“Can I-” Sherlock stopped, looking at the front of the car but the driver was focused on the road. Sherlock leaned closer to John’s ear, hand squeezing John’s knee briefly. “Can I kiss you again, later?” 

 

John shook his head but before the disappointment could settle in Sherlock’s eyes he closed the distance between them, kissing Sherlock with every fiber of his being. By the time they parted Sherlock’s eyes were big, specks of red in them and John brushed away a disobedient curl. 

 

“You can kiss me later, now, any time you like, Love. You don’t have to ask.” John gave Sherlock a tiny peck on the lips just as the cab stopped in front of their building. Sherlock threw him the most amazing smile he’d ever seen before paying the cabbie and John’s heart swelled with all the possibilities tonight, and later, would bring. 

 

The end. 


End file.
